


Innit Out of Water

by MiniWinterWolf, Rocketthedragon



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), sleepyboisinc.
Genre: Chat is a literal swarm of fish, Dadza, First time using Ao3, Fourth Wall breaking seagull, Gen, Goat Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), His name is Chatterbox, Hybrids, Magic, Modern Day, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Royal SBI, SBI has magic, Siren Ph1lza, Siren Technoblade, Siren TommyInnit, Siren Wilbur Soot, Sirens, We love him, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, baby fundy, chat, mermaid au, sally the salmon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniWinterWolf/pseuds/MiniWinterWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketthedragon/pseuds/Rocketthedragon
Summary: The ocean is a big place. Tommy knew that. He’d lived there his entire life how could he not.He also knew he shouldn’t be doing what he was currently doing. Swimming away from his home in the palace, in the one direction he’d never been allowed to go, up.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child got himself lost

The ocean is a big place. Tommy knew that. He’d lived there his entire life how could he not. 

He also knew he shouldn’t be doing what he was currently doing. Swimming away from his home in the palace, in the one direction he’d never been allowed to go, up.

He was well aware that if Phil ever found out what he was doing, he’d be trapped in his room for the rest of his life. The surface was dangerous, it had been drilled into his mind since childhood, since before he’d been picked up as the youngest member of the royal family. 

Normally Tommy wouldn’t bother to break a rule as serious as this one, slight destruction of public property? Pog. Causing problems for his older brother by influencing his nephew? Great idea. But the taunting from said brother really hit a nerve this morning. 

Honestly it had seemed like a normal morning, eat breakfast with his dad and brothers, annoy the middle child by demanding he tell battle stories. Hear a story about how said brother wrestled a great white at the surface, and somehow be told he is too chicken to even approach the surface. 

After that he had started yelling, causing his father to step in. He’d decided barely an hour later that he would prove Wilbur wrong, showing the oldest that he wasn’t right all the time. Sneaking out hadn’t been too hard, he just had to avoid the surplus of creatures that would surely report his leave to Techno, plus the armed guards patrolling the perimeter. Once out he was pretty much free, animals outside the palace probably wouldn't know to tell Techno about any suspicious behavior and no guards patrolled past the palace walls.

Now he just had to get to the surface, it sounded more interesting than it was. He’d been swimming for nearly forty minutes and his surroundings were only just starting to lighten. His magic charm rested heavy around his neck, being a merman with the tail of a dolphin had its downsides. Unlike Techno and Phil he wasn’t able to breath underwater, no gills equals no surviving without air. Luckily sirens had discovered a solution for this decades ago. The circular charm that rested on his chest was able to provide him the ability to breath just fine under water, same for Wilbur, though his charm was shaped in what he’d called a music note.

Sometimes Tommy wished he had the ability to create charms, honestly he wished he had any kind of siren ability. Wilbur was like those from old human tales, when he sang other’s felt compelled to listen, and if he really wanted to he could get you to do whatever he wanted. Phil was less stereotypical, he could disappear, not really, his body would camouflage him perfectly to his surroundings, wing fins and all. Though Tommy found it funny when Phil wouldn’t pay attention and his tail would suddenly change color to show his emotion. Techno probably had the most boring ability, though don’t tell the public that, they love speculating what type of ability he had that aided his natural fighting prowess. The only thing Techno could do was talk to fish, yeah fish, well apparently sea birds and mammals would also converse with Techno but Tommy often chose to ignore that fact. 

The water was progressively getting lighter around him, looking down he couldn’t even see the palace anymore, only a seemingly endless void. He figured that was a good sign, from what he knew it would only get brighter from here. 

Tommy honestly didn’t know how long he’d been swimming, part of him wondered if anyone had noticed his disappearance yet. A shrill chirping cut off that thought process. Glancing up he could just make out the silhouettes of a small pod of dolphins. There were six individuals, and one looked to only be a calf. 

He attempted to imitate their call, Techno had tried to teach him once but he was always off. One of the larger dolphins turned towards him with a cheery chirp. The others were quick to follow and soon the pod was speeding towards him. 

Soon they were swimming laps around him, letting out a series of clicks and chirps that he couldn’t understand. He was still swimming towards the surface and it didn’t seem like they had any plan to stop him. Tommy was silently relieved, that means Techno didn’t have a secret army of critters observing the surface at all times, or if he did they weren’t in the area. 

A large dolphin, he thinks it's the one that noticed him, bumped his shoulder with its snout . A grin grew on his face.

“Hello, good sir. Or lady, I love ladies.” He pauses slightly floating in place while the dolphin that just bumped him gave a drawn out click in response. 

Another bump, this one in his side was all it took to get him swimming again. A chirp from above had the dolphin wedging itself between his arm and side.

“Uhhh, what the fu..,” Before he could finish the dolphin took off, he yelped, tightening his hold around its neck. He could feel it’s pointed dorsal fin digging into his arm where he had slid down the creatures' back.

The entire pod was also moving, following the dolphin Tommy was currently clinging to. The creatures were moving much quicker than Tommy had been, the water was rapidly growing brighter. Tommy may have had the tail of a dolphin, and he may have been quicker than most mer’s but he was still slower than his animal cousins. 

He couldn’t help when he let out a light cackling laugh. The dolphin responded with a strange chattering noise that Tommy assumed was it’s version of a laugh. 

“Let’s fucking go,” had he not been cliging to the dolphin for dear life he would have thrown his arms up. He didn’t notice they were slowing until the rest of the pod was above them still swimming at top speeds. He couldn’t help his quiet gasp when he watched the water distort slightly tinged with white while the dolphin became a blur of color. It took barely a few seconds before they were back, a white trail following them as they came back to circle him again. 

“I made it, ha, fucking take that Wilbur!” He released the dolphin, turning to glare down at the void he had just come from. A chirp pulled his attention back to the dolphins, most of them had gone back to playing above him. The one who had given him a ride swam closer again nudging him slightly, jerking it’s head towards the other’s that were leaping out of the water. 

Hesitantly he began to swim up again, until he was floating just under the surface. The dolphins had paused again coming to swim around him curiously. Slowly he extended one hand above the surface, holding his breath. A cold feeling quickly pushed his hand slightly but nothing else happened. With one final glance at the dolphins he let his head break the surface, feeling what he had to assume was the wind push against his now heavy hair. 

The dolphin threw itself out of the water, arching over him gracefully before falling back into the water. He laughed diving back under the water to watch as the creature swam deeper before throwing itself out of the water again. He swam a little deeper, watching as another one of the dolphins did the same, he swam down, the dolphin he clung to earlier coming to his side with a click. He turned back to face the surface, with a string beat of his tail he took off for the surface laughing as he broke the surface, he didn’t get as much air as the dolphins did, nor was he as graceful, but it was still exhilarating to him. His body crashed back into the water, sending droplets flying as he dissolved into a cackling fit of laughs. The dolphins seemed to be cheering with the amount of chirping and clicking they were doing while swimming circles around him. 

He was quick to repeat the action, this time being followed by some of the dolphins. One dolphin was swimming around them, only coming partially out of the water before diving again. He followed the action, breaking the surface but diving back down, flipping his tail above the surface before diving again. 

He wasn’t entirely sure how long this went on, he dove, he jumped, he breached, and chased after the dolphins for what felt like hours. For what probably was hours he realised as the area was quickly becoming darker. What was once a bright blue sky was changing color, the bright light he recognized as the sun was sinking below the waves in the distance casting the sky in a beautiful array of colors. 

“That’s not good” he ducked back under the water, the waves were starting to pick up. The sand below him was being kicked up by the current. He froze, last he checked he was not able to see the sand. He turned in a quick circle. While the sea floor was rapidly becoming shadowed, it was nowhere near as dark as the void of blackness it should have been.

“Where the fuck am I,” he yelled. The dolphins were quick to notice his distress. Coming to swim beside him as he floated in place, turning in circles to try and figure out where he came from. In the distance he could see the silvery silhouette of a school but other than that it appeared to be a flat sandy plain. He swam for the surface, spinning around, the sun was almost completely gone now, the area quickly beginning to look like the darkness that often surrounds the palace.

A cold wind slammed into him while he turned in the opposite direction of the sun. He could see a faint shadow stretching across the horizon. 

“What the hell,” his voice broke on the last word. He turned quickly diving back down. It was practically pitch black around him. Unlike the dolphins he could still hear clicking as they swam around him, he did not possess the ability to echolocate, nor did he have any type of night vision. 

He was swimming blind. He could feel a rogue current pushing against his side, he almost screeched when something gently bumped his shoulder. A soft click was all it took for him to reach out with his hand until he could feel the dolphins snout in his hand. 

“Okay Tommy, you’ve got this, just need to get back to the open ocean,” He turned a slow circle, keeping his hand resting on the dolphin. After a minute he finally chose a random direction and began swimming. He didn’t want to let go of the dolphin but he forced himself too, he didn’t need help, he was a big man after all. 

He could still hear the quiet clicking that signalled the dolphins following him, it calmed him slightly, at least he wasn’t entirely alone. Though the slightly frantic tone it had taken on was concerning. He felt sharp teeth grabbing onto his tail fin but it was too late. Something large was already around him. He screeched attempting to twist his way out of whatever had grabbed him. It seemed struggling only helped to tighten it’s hold. His hands scrambled at the strange thing, there was a lot of it, and it seemed to be lots of squares put together if what he could feel was anything to go by. 

The dolphins were clicking and chirping to each other frantically, The one that had tried to pull him back was now bumping his side with it’s snout, probably trying to stop him from moving. He didn’t he continued to twist and turn, attempting to roll out of it’s grasp. He was starting to lose feeling in his tail. Somewhere through his panic he registered the smell of blood in the water. He continued to twist and turn, not even noticing when the familiar weight around his neck disappeared, overtaken by the suffocating sensation of taking in water without his enchantment. 

Had he been able to see he would have seen the black spots growing in his vision. He could hear the dolphin’s still panicked noises fading into silence. His eyes closed slowly as his struggles slowed, somewhere he realised he was falling unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R- Hello beautiful readers!
> 
> M-Hello to the weirder readers!
> 
> R- I’m not sure what to put here.
> 
> M- Seagulls are good. *Thumbs up*
> 
> R- And it would appear Mini is the same.
> 
> M - Hush or I’ll get the frozen lake.
> 
> R- Anyways, this has been in the works for awhile, we’re hoping for a weekly release schedule, we’ll see about that though. 
> 
> M - I agree with Tommy. Americans are weird. *Smiles*
> 
> R- This is a jab at me, isn’t it? 
> 
> M - Maybe? Who said I knew why I wrote that? I just want to be a weird Aussie.
> 
> R- Definitely a jab at me. I thought we were friends.
> 
> M- We are! We can be weird together! The American psycho dragon and the Australian wolf with no sleep schedule! :D
> 
> R- You’ve been getting better! Unless you are lying to me.
> 
> M- No comment.
> 
> R- Okay on a more serious note, hi I’m Rocket, the weird Aussie is my co-writer Mini. We had this idea a little while ago and decided to try and make it real. We hope you enjoy. We are in no way professional’s, we aren’t even out of school yet. So I hope it isn’t too bad, Mini say’s it’s good but yeah, self doubt. Anyways we hope you enjoy, hopefully the next chapter will be out next week!
> 
> M- I hate the school bell ruining our talking time. :( You. ARE. A. Good. Writer. You. Stubborn. Yet. Wholesome. Dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child is freaking the family out. Don't worry, Fundy is being adorable.

Soft white light filled the throne room of the submerged palace. Large arched windows looked out over the illuminated city. Bioluminescent plants and sea lanterns provide some of the only light this far down. 

Small schools of fish swam in and out of the arched windows. In the center of the room swam a larger merman. He was pacing the room, the scales on his tail taking on a worried grey shade. Two large fins extended from his shoulders, similar to wings, they twitched slightly as he swam. 

The ground below him was made of intricately carved smooth sandstone, the roof was supported by similarly carved pillars, brightly colored coral was curved around each pillar. 

At the far end of the room sat five thrones, each one was formed with intricate corals, all of which were delicately grown by dedicated sirens; the middle one was by far the largest created with jade green coral. On each side of the green throne sat two others, both resting on a lowered platform, and similar in size, the one on the left a was soft pink, and the one on the right a bright yellow. Beside the pink throne, slightly lower than the others, and also slightly smaller, was a vibrant red throne, mirrored on the other side by a half built, orange throne. The back of the orange throne was only partially built, normally there would be a siren present working on it’s progress but currently only the royal family was present in the room. 

Perched on the green chair were the majority of the King’s children. They watched as their father paced the room, a small orange merchild sat curled up, asleep, against his fathers, the oldest royal childs, chest. In the seat of the green throne, sat the oldest child, reclined in such a way that his dorsal fin avoided being squished against the back of the throne. On the arm of the chair sat the middle child, his long pink hair pulled back in a bun. He sat with his tail dangling off the throne and his arms crossed, while he watched his father swim the length of the room for what had to be the tenth time. 

“Why are we so worked up again,” the low monotone voice wasn’t very good at portraying emotions, though his family could tell he was worried.

“He’s been gone all day, he should have been back by now,” Phil replied with a slight strain in his voice as he continued his pacing. 

“Dad, it’s not like he hasn’t done this before,” WIlbur’s voice was far calmer, and much quieter, while he tried to keep his son from waking. The last thing anyone needed was the young child panicking when he realised his uncle was missing. 

“He hasn’t done this in years though, he stopped after a few month’s of us taking him in,” Phil turned to face his children, his waterproof hat almost falling off with the speed he turned. 

“Did we do something wrong, was he acting weird at breakfast,” The light grey of his tail was bleeding into a worried black shade, while his wing fins flared slightly, showing off their uniform diamond designs. 

“He was acting like a gremlin at breakfast, honestly he was acting like himself, Dad, I don’t think it was anything we did,” Wilbur tried to reassure. 

“Yeah, demanding tales of battle and arguing with Will, nothing out of the ordinary,” Techno stated, attempting to tuck a loose strand of hair behind his ear. 

“He’s probably just causing trouble in the village, I can send chat to look if you want, but he’s more than likely fine, Dad” At the mention of their name, Techno’s usual possy of fish were quick to agree, their voices quickly overlapping one another in Techno’s head. 

“You’re right, yeah, if you’d send chat out that would be a great help, maybe being swarmed by them will remind him to come home on time,” Phil let out a chuckle while the majority of chat took off, not even waiting for Techno’s command. 

One of the fish who chose to stay behind approached, a small pearl held in its mouth, it dropped the pearl in Techno’s hand before speaking with him. Techno had worked out this system with chat a while ago, he was more likely to listen to those who brought him something. 

Whatever the fish said must have been amusing as Techno gave a soft chuckle. 

“Dadza worried” he repeated to Phil who had turned his attention to his son. Both Wil and Phil let out small laughs, Wilbur’s quieter than Phil’s as Fundy was still asleep against him.

Or he was, a tiny yawn signalled the waking of the youngest prince. 

“Waz so funny” he mumbled, bringing his hands up to rub his eyes. Wil chuckled quietly “Nothing son, it’s nothing.” The small child gave his father a skeptical look before turning his attention to the other’s in the room.

“Gampa!” he squealed, happily making grabby hands in Phil’s direction. Phil lets out a startled laugh before swimming over to pick up the small mer. 

“You’re gonna make me feel old kiddo,” he said with a smile causing the child to pout. 

“But unkwu Tommy said you are owd.” He said it so matter of factly it caused both Techno and Wil to let out surprised laughs, while Phil scowled in their directions. 

“Did he now.” Fundy was quick to hum in agreement, attempting to snatch the striped bucket hat of Phil’s head without him noticing. Once he had it he quickly pulled it over his own head, hiding his entire face. 

Wil laughed, “Oh no dad looks like your hat’s gone” he brought up one hand to cover his smile as Fundy lifted the hat slightly to shush him rather loudly. 

Phil was trying to keep from laughing when Fundy tugged the hat back down,

“I wonder where it could have gone,” Techno drawled watching with a small, fond, smile. Chat was circling him, probably chanting something about how adorable the small mer was, or demanding blood, it could really be either. 

The smile quickly changed to a grimace just moments before the large majority of chat came swarming in though the arches. 

“One at a time!” he yelled as the fish came to swarm him, it was basically impossible to see his face as chat seemed to create a barrier between him and everyone else. 

Fundy lifted the hat back up, a small frown growing on his face as Phil gently took it from him and passed him back to WIlbur. 

“Well,” he asked, worry quickly lacing his voice when Tommy didn’t follow shortly after the swarm of fish. 

Techno waved his hand, chat quickly parting to swarm behind his back instead of all around him. “They couldn’t find him,” His red eyes filled with concern as he turned to listen to another fish that had come up to his shoulder.

“They said they looked everywhere.” he said while turning his attention back to his father who had started to pace again, his scales returning to a worried grey color. 

“Where the fuck is he then” Phil demanded his wing fins flaring slightly. Fundy turned a confused gaze to his father who was now cradling him to his chest. 

“Where is who?” he questioned a small frown on his face. Wilbur shared the frown “It’s nothing love, just Uncle Tommy being silly again,”

Fundy looked between his father and grandfather, “Gampa not acting wike it nothing.” He pointed out, gesturing to his Grandfather who was still pacing the room, mumbling under his breath. 

Before Wil could reply Techno pushed himself up from where he’d been listening to chat. The swarm of fish darted out of the room through the large arched doorway, heading further into the palace. 

“I’m having them check everywhere in Endlantis, if he is in this palace they will find him.” He explained, swimming up to grab his father’s forearm and stop his pacing. Phil nodded slowly, seeming to take a moment to actually process what his son had said. 

“Right, yes, he is here somewhere he has to be.” Techno’s hold was preventing him from beginning to pace again but his tail was twitching in a way that suggested he wanted to be moving. 

“Maybe he weft a cwue in his room, that’s what he does when he pways with me.” Fundy’s quiet voice piped up from where Wil was still seated on the throne. Both Techno and Phil turned to stare at the young mer.

“Not a bad idea, tiny.” Techno said turning to chat, it didn’t take long for two more fish to take off down the halls in the direction of Tommy’s room. A sharp flinch from Techno had everyone in the room turning to him.

He turned his attention away staring out one of the windows, a few seconds later a high pitched squealing noise was heard by everyone else. Through the window came a dolphin mostly grey, with a cream stripe down his side. It was clicking and squealing insistently. Making quick laps around the room, something small dangling from its mouth. 

Techno was quick to move, cutting it off and wrapping his hands around it’s short snout to get it to stop. The dolphin stopped moving, it’s clicks slowing down, a frown grew on his face. Carefully he released the dolphin staring at the thing still dangling from it’s jaw. 

A thin black cord was wrapped around the top of it’s beak, purposefully put in place between the dolphin’s teeth to keep it from slipping. Out the corner of it’s mouth dangled a familiar charm, a flat circular charm to be exact. 

Carefully he removed the charm, removing the cord from the dolphin’s mouth. 

“He knows where Tommy is,” He says, voice strained as he looked up at his father, holding up the charm for him to see. 

“Go, wait for us at the surface.” Techno says to the dolphin, who now wouldn’t be able to breath without the charm. It was quick to dart out of the room. 

“What is it?” Wil asked quietly, staring at the charm in his brother’s hand while Fundy stared at it in confusion. 

“He’s at the surface,” 

“The little shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M - Just waiting for Rocket to finish reading the chapter… Aha she’s done! :D
> 
> R - I feel like we should clarify some things. 
> 
> M - Maybe we should..?
> 
> R- Lets start with Endlantis. We decided that since they lived in what is pretty much a pitch black void.(M- Under the sea! Dodododo! Dude under the tree sea! Dodododo!) We would call the main palace where SBI lives Endlantis. The town mentioned earlier is just referred to as End. There are multiple mer settlements in the depths but all of their path’s and travel routes end up leading to End at some point. 
> 
> M - Another random thing for this chappie, Seagulls are neat? Right?
> 
> R - Why are you mentioning seagulls? They had nothing to do with this chapter.
> 
> M - You know why… I will not stop until his cameo! Or until his surprise. Or maybe ever. It will never stop. Seagulls for life.
> 
> R - I have no clue what you are talking about. Moving on… why did you say Chappie?
> 
> M - Because I can. >:)
> 
> R - Oh, one last thing. I’m not sure if we’ve mentioned everyone’s species yet, well their all hybrids but I mean their tails. Tommy is a striped dolphin hybrid, Phil an Atlantic flying fish, Techno a tiger shark, and Wilbur an orca, Fundy is a little Fox fish. 
> 
> M - Yes fox fish exist, and they look a lot better than Sheep fish! Nightmare fuel I tell you…
> 
> R - I agree, Sheep fish are terrifying. Anyways, we hope you enjoyed.
> 
> M - Enjoy reading this chapter! (Hush Rocket I didn’t forget they already read it-) Don’t forget to help give me ideas to get revenge on Rocket. :D (R- I thought we were over this already) We aren’t. *passive aggressive smile*


End file.
